Taifu
by Uzugaki ninja
Summary: Fed up with their lives, Naruto and Hinata leave konoha at the same night. How will this decision affect their lives? What role will kyuubi play in this? what is this talk about different realms? and threats from beyond the elemental nations? NaruHina and more. There is a crossover with last air bender in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Taifu

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

Chapter one – Enough and Escape

7:47pm, Konoha Hospital

Naruto Uzumaki was lying on a hospital bed inside the konoha hospital, pondering about what transpired in the last few days. He had failed to bring Sasuke back and almost got himself killed in the process. Needless to say, nobody was happy. Though most were upset only due to the failure of the mission, and only a few about Naruto's condition.

Sakura was most upset about the failure of the mission. And she blamed it all on him. He remembered what his crush, or should I say former crush, said to him after the failed mission.

-Flashback-

"I HATE YOU NARUTO! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK TO ME, BUT YOU FAILED. NO WONDER YOU WERE CALLED THE DEAD LAST! BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE: A DEAD LAST WHO CAN'T DO ONE THING RIGHT. YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED YOU WEAK DEMON!"

-Flashback end-

That last jab had hurt the most. Being called a demon, by someone he considered to be one of his most precious people pained him, almost as much as Sasuke's betrayal did.

Now he was wondering whether it was worth it. Whether anything he had done for the village was worth it. Because no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the village acted the same way towards him as the always did. Sure there were some, like the konoha twelve, who had come around. But most of the village still treated him the same way. One could only take so much abuse.

Naruto Uzumaki has had enough.

############ ############ ############### ############# ############## #############

7:54pm, Hyuga compound

Hinata Hyuga was currently at her clan compound's main garden, trying to lessen her worries with its beauty. Though it was not working very well. She had been worrying like this ever since she had been informed of the Sasuke retrieval mission when Neji and Kiba had been brought back. She had been very concerned for both of them. But no more than she was concerned about a certain blonde haired boy, especially when he did not return with the rest of the team sent on the mission.

When he did return though, her worries only increased because of the state he was in. She visited him whenever she could, usually when she went to visit Neji and Kiba.

Her worries were interrupted when she heard someone enter the garden, only to increase tenfold when she saw it was her father. Even after the chunnin exams, her father's coldness towards her had not lessened. If anything, he had been even more cold and harsh than before.

"Hinata" She winced at the tone of his voice. "You are to come with me to the dojo right now."

"H-Hai"

A minute later they were at the dojo. She was in a circle surrounded by the Hyuga elders and her father. In front of her stood her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Hajime" Her father's voice called out.

Now on a normal day, Hinata would have at least put up a fight before getting beaten. But today, with all the worries clouding her mind, she was beaten in two hits. One hit came from her sister, and the second from her hitting the floor.

Her father's shadow loomed over her, and with that same cold voice he commanded "Seize her!"

Two of the elders immediately grabbed her and held her in a kneeling position, slightly bent forward. When her father took out an ink bottle and a small brush, she realized exactly what he was going to do.

Hinata started struggling in a desperate attempt to escape from being branded with that accursed seal she loathed so much. But her attempts were futile, as the elders' grip on her body, and later, her father's grip on her head proved too strong. She could only sit there, helplessly, with tears falling from her eyes, as her own father put the caged bird seal on her forehead.

When he was done, Hiashi, not very gently, grabbed Hinata's forearm, dragged her to her room and threw her on to her bed. "You do not deserve to be in the main branch, much less be called the clan heiress. By the agreement of the clan head and elders, you are hereby put into the branch family and removed from the title of clan heiress…..you are not my daughter!" With those last words, he slid the door shut and left Hinata crying on her bed.

After several minutes, Hinata slowly calmed down. How much more? How much more was she going to suffer at the hands of her clan, her family, her own father? 'No' she thought, whipping off her tears and with determination in her eyes, 'No more suffering!'

Hinata Hyuga has had enough.

############ ############## ############### ############# ############## #############

8:09pm, Konoha Hospital

Naruto was currently sitting on his hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to leave the room so that he could engage his plan to leave konoha. The nurse came by every two hours to check up on him. So he had at least a two hour window to escape from konoha and get as far away as possible before anyone found out he was missing.

Finally, after one last look at his medical sheet, and one last glare at him, the nurse left the room, leaving Naruto to proceed with his plan. Acting quickly, Naruto performed the kage bunshin no jutsu, creating one clone to replace him on his hospital bed. He grabbed his clothes from a drawer in the room and went to the open window near his bed. He used the solid henge to turn himself into a falcon and flew out of the hospital, towards his apartment.

He landed in front of the apartment door and changed back into himself. Pulling out a key from a secret pocket in his pants, he opened the door, quickly slid in and locked the door again. Once inside, Naruto proceeded to change from his hospital gown into a black T-shirt and black pants he sometimes wore for sleeping.

After the change of clothes, Naruto grabbed any and every ninja tool in his apartment, training scrolls, some clothes and lots and lots of ramen, and sealed them in two sealing scrolls Jiraiya had given him. After he was done, he got out, locked his apartment, henged into a falcon, and flew off towards the gates.

########### ########## ########### ########### ######## ########### ################

8:23pm, Hyuga compound

Hinata was currently at her soon to be former clan's tea leaves storage warehouse, hiding behind some crates. Like the Nara with their deer, the Hyuga were harvesters of tea leaves from large tea fields they owned just outside of konoha. Their tea leaves are well known throughout the fire country, especially at the capital city, for its exquisite taste. So there was at least one cart full of bags of tea leaves that left the Hyuga compound and konoha every night, to deliver them to whoever ordered for them. But tonight, bags of tea leaves weren't the only things that would be going out of konoha.

Seeing her chance when no one was looking at the direction of the cart, she quickly climbed on and squeezed herself into the middle of the pile of tea leave bags. During the decades of tea leave supplying by the Hyuga, there had been very few incidents of theft or robbery in the warehouse. So the branch members who worked there barely ever used their byakugan, which made it quite easy for Hinata to do what she did.

The branch family members, who were loading the cart, threw two more bags in and prepared to move out, without ever noticing the intruder in the cart. Hinata left a soft sigh of relief, knowing that the first phase of her plan was over.

After about twenty minutes, the cart arrived at the village gates and was stopped by the ANBU. Hinata was sure that, if the ANBU didn't find her by searching the cart, they would definitely hear her thundering heartbeat. She could her talking from outside.

"Ah, the nightly supply of Hyuga tea leaves. We'll still have to check the cart though," said one of the ANBU and Hinata's heartbeat immediately got faster.

"Of course ANBU-san." Replied one of the branch members.

She heard one of the ANBU pull up the cloth covering the back side of the cart. The ANBU shuffled around the bags for a moment, probably seeing if they really contained tea leaves. After they were satisfied, they pulled down the cloth and gave the ok to go.

She couldn't believe it. She had actually managed to get out of her clan and konoha without any trouble. 'Maybe things are finally looking up for me.'

########### ################ ########### ############## ############ ###################

8:56pm, deep within the forest

Naruto was resting under a tree, a few miles from konoha. After he had reached near the gates in his falcon form, he landed into a dark ally and transformed into a small mouse, and then proceeded towards the gates. He couldn't just fly over the wall because he knew the security field over konoha would detect the higher than normal amount of chakra in the falcon. So he decided to go through the gates and hope the ANBU there won't notice the higher than normal amount of chakra in the mouse.

And it turns out, they didn't. The only reaction he got from the ANBU was, one of them turning his head towards the mouse for a second and them going back to doing whatever he was doing before. Either his solid henge was better than Naruto gave it credit for, or the ANBU were slacking off at their job. Either way, he got through the gates without being notice and after he got far enough, he changed back to himself and sprinted away from konoha as fast as he could.

He had been running at top speed nonstop for almost forty minutes until his still not fully recovered body gave out. He knew he had to get some rest before he collapsed completely. And thus we find his under a tree this tree, resting.

But his resting was brought to an abrupt halt when he heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. He quickly took out a kunai and prepared himself for any kind of threat it could be. But what came out was not something he was expecting.

########### ################ ############## ############# ############# ################

8:50pm, traveling street

Hinata was contemplating what to do. The branch members had stopped the cart for ten minutes to get some rest. Now she could either stay and wait until they reached a town to get off, or get off right now and continue on her own. She ultimately decided to get off right now.

She silently made her way out of the cart and activated her byakugan to check on the branch members, who were on the other side of the cart. There were two of them. One of them was fast asleep and the other was preparing a meal, with his byakugan off. She quietly crept towards the forest and, when she was far enough, started running as fast as she could.

She kept running for a few minutes until she could see what seem to be a clearing. But what she couldn't see was the person who was already at the clearing. At least not until it was too late.

######### ############ ############## ############### ############ ############# #######

8:57pm, the clearing

Naruto had been expecting a konoha hunter nin, a wild carnivore, heck even a ghost to come out of the bushes. But he had never thought it could be the indigo haired, light lavender eyed, cute girl with a small blush on her face, who was standing in front of him right now. 'Wait, did I just think she is cute?'

"N-Naruto-kun, what are y-you doing here?" her question brought naruto back from his thoughts about Hinata and cuteness.

"Oh, ah, well I could ask you the same thing, Hinata" replied Naruto, not wanting to reveal anything yet.

"Oh, well I…" Hinata was now debating whether to tell Naruto about her situation or not. She had actually forgotten about him in the process of escaping her clan and konoha. After about a minute of thinking, during which Naruto was uncharacteristically patient, she decided to tell him. "I left my clan and the village," she said quietly, looking down.

"You too?!" Hinata's head shot up, surprised about what he said.

"Y-You mean, you t-too?" Naruto nodded at this, a surprised look on his face as well. "W-Why?"

Naruto looked down, but she could still see the anger and frustration on his face. For a second she was afraid it was because of her, until he spoke. "I got fed up. I got fed up of how most people at the village treated me. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away." Hinata could hear the sadness in his voice and desperately wanted to comfort him, but her body wouldn't move. "What about you? Why did you leave?"

"M-My fath-Hiashi put the caged bird seal on me, removed me from the main branch and clan heiress, a-and d-disowned me," at this point, she couldn't stop the tears from coming out.

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA SHOVE A RASENGAN RIGHT UP HIS-"he stopped mid rant when he heard sobbing coming from Hinata. Immediately he was by her side, which caused her to sobbing to get worse because she couldn't do the same for him, and tried comforting her the best he could. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here for you. We are going to get through this together, okay?"

Even though she was blushing due to their close proximity and Naruto saying 'together', she nodded, which brought a smile to Naruto's face. "Well then, how about we have something to eat and then head out to the nearest town? We've got at least one hour till anyone finds out I'm gone. What about you?"

"N-No one will know I'm g-gone till morning"

"Great! So, care for some ramen?" he said with a grin.

"Hai" she replied with a smile.

That night, two genin left the village hidden in the leaves. Though no one knew at that time, those two genin would later become a force stronger than a hurricane, and will rock, not only the elemental countries, but the whole shinobi world to its core.

############## ################

A/N: hey, my inner anime fan had been bugging me to write a naruto fan fiction, so here it is. Hope you like it. This is my first time, so be a little gentle. Constructive criticism and anything that can help me write better is welcomed. There will be crossovers in later chapters. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Taifu

Disclaimer- Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto. Kishimoto-sensei, y u no share?

Chapter two- offers, reveals and plans

It was a bright and sunny morning in konoha. The birds were singing, the wind blew in gentle breezes, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. All in all, I think it's safe to say that it was a very peaceful day in the village hidden in leaves.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, maybe not.

*CRASH* "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out as Tsunade send the ANBU, who was reporting to her about the progress of the search for Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, through the wall. The Hokage's reaction alone should be enough to tell you that the search was not going very well.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THREE SQUADS OF ANBU AND FOUR SQUADS OF HUNTER NIN CAN'T FIND TWO GENIN WHITHIN THE SPAN OF TEN WHOLE HOURS?!" Tsunade yelled out at the now unconscious ANBU, anger and frustration clear in her voice.

Tsunade had been informed that Naruto was missing at around 10:04pm last night. She had immediately sent out two hunter nin squads out of the village, fearing that he might have gone after Sasuke, alone. She also sent two ANBU squads to search inside the village, in case he hadn't left the village. Then this morning, at about 6:07am, Neji came barging into her office (she hadn't slept all night because of the situation) and told her that Hinata was missing. She had again sent out two hunter nin squads out of the village, this time fearing that Hinata might have been kidnapped for the byakugan. And also sent an ANBU squad and Neji to search inside the village.

"Shizune, get me Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Hana NOW!"

"H-Hai" Shizune stammered out and rushed to find the said ninja.

After Shizune had left, Tsunade plopped down onto her chair and let out a long sigh. She was very worried about her surrogate little brother. She didn't believe Naruto was foolish enough to go after Sasuke alone, even if he was desperate to bring him back. But she was not going to take any chances when it came to Naruto.

As for Hinata, Tsunade didn't know her very well, so she wasn't as worried about her as Naruto. But she knew that Hinata was a good kid with a lot of potential. And that she was one of the very few people who had been nice to Naruto from the beginning, which Tsunade was very grateful for. So she was obviously concerned for the girl, just not as much as her little brother. "Naruto, where are you?"

########### ########## ######## ########## ########### ######## ########### ###########

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, hearing the sound of a sneeze coming from the table in their room. She blushed at the 'their' part. She and Naruto had, with a lot of blushing from her, agreed to share a room at the inn they were staying at to save money. They had kept traveling through the night, only stopping in a town for no more than an hour to rest. Every time they arrived at a new town, they transformed into different people to avoid anyone sent after them. And since none of the towns they arrived at had any ninja, their henges went unnoticed.

When they arrived at their fifth and current town at around 3:15am that night, they finally decided to get a room at an inn and get some sleep. It had been easy enough to get the room since they were transformed into middle aged women ever since entering the town.

After arriving at their room, Naruto had given her the bed and said that he would sleep on the floor. She had reluctantly agreed, knowing that even if she were to argue, Naruto wouldn't change his mind. They both went to sleep soon afterwards on their respective places.

"A-Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"huh? Yeah. Probably just a speck of dust that flew up my nose or something," Naruto said, waving her concerns off with one hand and rubbing under his nose with the other. "Good morning by the way."

"R-Right, g-good morning." Said Hinata, sitting up on the bed and rubbing one of her eyes.

'cute' Naruto thought with a smile. 'Wait, not again!'

"S-So, what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked. She hadn't actually thought of what she was going to do after she left.

Naruto suddenly became very nervous at the question. He had been wondering the same thing last night before going to sleep. And while doing so, he had been pulled into his mindscape.

-Flashback-

Naruto stood in front of the giant cage that held the kyuubi, staring into the big red eyes of the said beast. He had, over time, gotten used to the behemoth of a fox sealed inside of him, and didn't fear it anymore like he use to."What do you want kyuubi?" he asked, with slight irritation and disrespect in his voice.

"Don't use that tone with me kit," Kyuubi said, obviously not happy about the disrespect shown by Naruto. "I was going to make you an offer that no one else has had before, but since you are so disrespectful to your superiors, I'm having second thoughts about it."

"You have an offer, for me?" asked the now curious Naruto.

"Yes, but now you will have to apologize first to hear it." Kyuubi said, in a somewhat stubborn way.

"WHAT?!" Now normally, Naruto would have flat out refused to do something like apologizing to the fox living inside of his. But right now, he was very curious as to what kyuubi had to offer. So, after some thought and grumbling a few incoherent things under his breath, he Decided to just do it. "Fine, I'm sorry! Happy?"

"Very. Now, my offer is to take you, and the girl with you, to the kitsune realm for training," kyuubi said, confusing Naruto greatly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take me and Hinata for training? Why would you want to do that? That's basically helping us, and last time I checked, you hated humans and me and Hinata are humans. So how can I believe that this is not just a trick that will somehow set you free? And what the hell is this kitsune realm?" asked/ranted/demanded Naruto, turning from curious to suspicious.

"Kit, even us bijuu can answer only one question at a time." Kyuubi said, slightly annoyed.

"Ok fine, why would you want to help us?"

"Kit, I may be a demon, but I also have a heart. I have seen the way your former village treated you and I know the way the girl has been treated by her clan. And I know for a fact that children, no matter who they are or what they carry, should not be treated like that. On top of that, both of you have got a large amount of untapped potential. Escaping from your village without anyone noticing is proof of that. You just need the right masters to bring it out. Masters, whom you will find in the kitsune realm."

"Okay, I guess that sets up my second question, just what is the kitsune realm?"

"It's a different dimension where multi-tailed foxes like me live-"

"You mean there are more than one kyuubi?!" Naruto interrupted.

"NO! Now don't interrupt and let me finish. The kitsune realm has many multi-tailed foxes, but only the head fox, which is me, have nine tails. The others have eight or lesser. The new borns have only one tail, and they gain more as they grow-"

"Wait, if you are the head fox, why were you-?"

"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT!" The kyuubi roared, making naruto fall onto his butt. "As for the question you were probably going to ask me, I was forcefully summoned to the human realm by Madara using his eternal mangekyou sharingan. I will tell you about them later so don't ask.

Now, the most important thing about the kitsune realm, that will help you in training, is that the time is…different there. One year in human realm is equivalent to five years in kitsune realm. So if you train in the kitsune realm, you can get five years worth training in just one human year!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" Naruto yelled out, now very excited."But what about the masters?"

"Ah, more observant than you let on I see. I plan to have you trained by three main masters, one being me. The other two are my mate, Kiyuya, and a sage that lives deep in the mountains of the kitsune realm. Don't ask about those two. You'll meet them personally if you accept my offer."

"Hmm, I admit, it's a very tempting offer. But how do I know it's not a trick?" Naruto asked, taking a detective type posture.

"Because it's not." kyuubi said bluntly, causing Naruto to have an anime fall.

"Give me a reason why I should trust you" Naruto said, standing back up.

Kyuubi sighed. What he was about to do was going to hurt his pride quite a bit. "….I…..I'm sorry!"

For a long while, the only sound you could hear inside the room was the water drops that fell from a leaking pipe on the ceiling. Naruto stood there, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, shocked at the fact that the great kyuubi no kitsune had actually apologized to him. And his jaw almost snapped from its hinges when the fox continued.

"I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering you went through because of me. I'm sorry for the loneliness you faced because of me. I'm sorry you lost your…." Kyuubi trailed off, not wanting to tell Naruto about his parents yet.

Naruto snapped out of his socked state when kyuubi went silent. "Lost my what?" He asked.

"It's not important right now," when Naruto seemed like he was going to push for an answer, kyuubi quickly continued, "look, I've already apologized to you and that should be more than enough reason for you to trust me. Because, through the number of years I have lived, I have never heard of a bijuu apologizing to a human before."

"Well, I guess you have a point…okay, I accept. But I'm only going to go if Hinata also accepts."

"Fine by me."

-Flashback end-

Naruto was very nervous right now. Because in order to tell her about the offer, he would first have to tell her about the kyuubi being sealed inside of him. And, as one would expect, he was scared she would fear and hate him like the people of their former village. 'Well, I would have had to tell her eventually. Might as well do it now.' With that thought, Naruto swallowed his fears and decided to just get it over with.

########## ############### ########### ######### ########## ########### ########### #########

Tsunade eyed the two jonnin, one chunnin and one genin in front of her. In the rush of the past ten hours, she hadn't told any of them what had transpired last night. But she was about to do so now.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here, because we can't afford to lose much time. In the span of the last ten hours, two of our genin have gone missing. I have sent ANBU and hunter nin squads to look for them both inside and outside the village, with little to no success. So, I'm assigning you a mission to search for them. The genin missing are, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata."

"WHAT?!" Yelled both Kakashi and Kurenai. Tsunade could also see Shino visibly tense. Hana wasn't particularly close to either Naruto or Hinata, so Tsunade wasn't surprised when she didn't show any reaction other than looking a little surprised.

Kurenai continued, "When did this happen? Why weren't we informed earlier?"

"Trust me Kurenai, I wanted to inform you as soon as I could. But I was too caught up in trying to find them to actually do so. As for when they went missing, Naruto between 8pm and 10pm last night, and Hinata between 8pm and 6am."

"Could Naruto have gone after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, with some amount of panic.

"That's what I originally thought as well. Though there has been no success by the hunter nin squad sent in the direction of the sound. That's why you Kakashi, along with Shino are to go and search for him. And Kurenai and Hana are to go and search for Hinata. Now hurry up!" Four urgent 'hai's rang out and they were gone the next second.

"You think they will have better luck than the others?" Shizune asked.

"I hope so."

########## ################ ########## ############## ############### ########### #########

Silence. There was dead silence in the room. Naruto sat at one side of the table in their room, with his head down, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hinata sat at the other side with a shocked expression on her face.

Naruto had just told her about the kyuubi, and because of her look and silence, he thought she hated him now. He was sure that she would start yelling at him at any second, calling him a monster and a demon. But instead of yelling, he heard her softly ask, "I-Is that why the villagers treated you like that?," Naruto gave a small nod, still bent on the idea that she hated him. "Dim-witted idiots!"

Naruto's head bolted up, surprised by what Hinata had said. "W-What?" he managed to stutter out. He had never deemed Hinata to be capable of actually insulting someone.

"The villagers. They are dim-witted idiots if they treated you like they did just because of the kyuubi inside of you. Even a blind fool can see you are not the kyuubi but its container. A demon wouldn't have done all the things you did for the village. And why are they afraid of you? Because you might suddenly turn into the fox and destroy them all? They hail the fourth as their greatest hero, yet they don't have faith in his methods? That's just downright stupid if you ask me…" Hinata continued to rant on about idiot villagers and their inability to tell the difference between the container and the contained as Naruto looked on in bewilderment.

"Hinata.." He quietly mumbled, astonished by what he was witnessing. He had never seen this side of Hinata before. And on top of that, she hadn't hated him like the villagers did, but instead, started ranting about how the villagers were stupid for hating him. "Hinata?" he said again, this time a little louder.

"..and the cookie jar…huh?" Hinata finally snapped out of her rant, and went completely red when she realized what she had been doing. "G-Gomen"

"No, it's okay. So does this mean you don't hate me?" Naruto asked quietly, still a little unsure.

"Of course not Naruto-kun. I could never hate you for something like that." Hinata assured him, her blush dying down.

"Thank you, Hinata..-chan" He said softly causing Hinata's blush to come back full force.

'chan! He called me chan!' Hinata thought excitedly.

"Now that that's over with, I'll tell you about the offer kyuubi had for us." Naruto said, now back to his normal self.

########### ############ ############ ######### ########## ############# ############# ######

Deep within the underground base of ROOT, inside a dimly lit room, sat three people discussing about the latest happenings in their village. These people were Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzo. And currently, the later of the three was speaking.

"All of these problems have been arising ever since Tsunade has become hokage. First, the Uchiha leaves, and now, our strongest weapon is gone and a Hyuga is missing. We must remove her from charge and let someone else more capable take over!" Danzo advised/demanded, trying to use the most recent events to achieve his ambition of becoming hokage.

"You don't have to hide it Danzo, we know your implying to yourself," said Homura, but Danzo showed no reaction. "And even if we do agree on letting you become hokage, there is no way we can overthrow Tsunade. She has too much support from the civilian and ninja populace."

"Correction, she _had _too much support from the civilian and ninja populace!" said Danzo, confusing the two in front of him.

"What do you mean?" inquired Koharu.

"What I mean is what I said. Tsunade doesn't have the same support she had when she first took over. There have been rumors going around lately, all of which are against Tsunade and her ways. By now, almost all of the civilian populace, all of the civilian council, most of the civilian ninja and a few of the clans, including the Hyuga, have turned against Tsunade, even if they haven't expressed it yet."

"And I'm assuming that these rumors were spread by you and your ROOT" It was more of a statement than a question from Homura, to which Danzo only gave a small smile.

"If that is the case, we may be able to overthrow Tsunade," said Koharu with an impassive face, but frowned before continuing, "However, since there is still a fair amount of the populace who support Tsunade, it may result in a civil war if we try! Something that will weaken konoha greatly, especially since our jinchuuriki is missing."

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of the village. As for weakening it, that can be sorted out easily enough under my rule!" Danzo said, ready to do whatever it took for him to become hokage, which he believed was best for konoha.

"…Very well" agreed Homura after a short pause. "We shall carry on with your plan to over throw Tsunade!" with a small nod of agreement from Koharu, they both departed, leaving Danzo alone in the dark room.

'Soon,' he thought, 'soon all my dreams for konoha will come true!'

########### ############ ############ ############# ############# ########### ############

"So, what do you want to do Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto after telling her about the kyuubi's offer.

"W-Well, since it's a different dimension, no konoha shinobi can find us, and from the sounds of it, we can get much s-stronger than we are now if we go there. S-So, if you really trust what it says, I'm ready to go." Hinata answered, still blushing a little about Naruto calling her 'chan'.

"Great! I'll inform kyuubi right away," exclaimed Naruto as he dropped down into a cross legged sitting position with his hands on his knees. "Now I may space out for a few minutes but don't worry, I'll just be talking to the fox."

"O-Okay"

With that, Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. Once inside, Naruto looked up to see the fox looking at him expectedly.

"Well?" The kyuubi asked.

"She accepted." Naruto replied simply.

"Good. Now I'm going to teach you a space time ninjutsu that will get you and the girl to the kitsune realm."

"Alright! I'll be learning a new jutsu before training even begins!" The ever-so-happy-to-learn-a-new-jutsu Naruto yelled out.

Kyuubi just ignored him and continued. "The hand seals for the jutsu are demon, rabbit, dog, dragon, tiger, bird and fox,"

"Demon and fox? I've never heard of those hand seals before."

"That's because they are only used for ancient jutsu, like this one, that use up too much chakra. Even warriors with kage level chakra would be on the verge of death if they perform one of those jutsu. That's why those jutsus were made forbidden and were sealed away by humans hundreds of years ago. So these hand seals were forgotten overtime."

"Wait, if this jutsu uses that much chakra, how the heck do you expect me to perform it without killing myself?!" Shouted Naruto, thinking kyuubi was nuts.

"USING MY CHAKRA BAKA!" kyuubi shouted back, slightly wondering whether he was wrong about Naruto having great potential.

"Oh…right, hehehe" Naruto laughed, while rubbing the back of his head.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and continued. "Right, now as I said, I will be lending you my chakra to perform the jutsu. What you have to do is, perform the hand seals, extend your arms to the front and release the chakra in a spinning form."

"You mean like the rasengan?"

"Somewhat. In the rasengan, you spin your chakra in many different directions. But here you only have to spin it in one direction and expel the chakra much further, creating a big disk that will become your gateway to the kitsune realm."

"Cool"

"Yes, it is. Now get out there and perform the jutsu. The sooner we get stated the better."

"Right!"

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and hastily stood up. "You might want to stand back for this Hinata-chan!" he said as he started doing hand seals.

"W-Why? What are you going to do?" Hinata asked, a little concerned, but still doing what Naruto said.

"A jutsu that will get us to the kitsune realm!" Naruto said loudly as red chakra flared around him. Hinata put her arms in front of her to shield herself while Naruto extended his arms, huge waves of swirling red chakra coming out of them. After a few seconds, the chakra died down and Naruto stood there panting. He might have not used any of his chakra for the jutsu directly, but he still had to use over half of his reserves to keep the kyuubi's chakra under control.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?!" Hinata asked a little louder than normal as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah….I'm fine." Naruto said, still a little breathless. "And look, it worked" He continued, now looking at the portal open in front of them.

"A-Are we supposed to just go through it?" Hinata asked.

"I guess so," without another word Naruto grabbed her hand, at which she blushed profusely, and lead her through the portal.

######## ########### ########## ############# ######### ######## ###### ###### ### #####

A/N: Here's the second chapter, hope it's better than the first. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, followed and/or read last chapter.

This chapter is about 1200 words longer than the first. My inner anime fan, or in short IAF, has been taking over my mind and making me write more. I can't decide whether it's a bad thing or good thing. Bad because my mind is taken over and good because I can write more. Hmm, bad good, bad good…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said last time, constructive criticism and anything that can help me write better is welcomed. If there is anything you are confused about in this chapter, just ask. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Taifu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Hmm, I wonder if Kishimoto-sensei would give it up for a bag of cookies.

Chapter three- training, civil war and the sage

"Kuso! They are gaining more and more ground everyday!" Tsunade exclaimed as she studied the map on her desk. It has been three months since Naruto and Hinata had gone missing. And in those three months, civil war had broken out in Konohagakure.

It had first showed its signs when Danzo, with the support of the hokage's two advisors, brought up the topic of electing a new hokage for konoha at a council meeting, saying that Tsunade wasn't right for the job. Their reasons were the latest happenings in the village. And Danzo said he should be the one to take the position from her. Tsunade was infuriated at what the old war hawk was saying, but was forced to calm down and actually get it to a vote when all of the civilian council and Hiashi agreed with Danzo.

The vote was cast and Tsunade lost, getting only five votes to Danzo's ten. Tsunade was about ready to Lash out at Danzo in her anger when Shikaku brought up an important point; a new hokage couldn't be selected without the daimyo's agreement. Tsunade was very thankful to the Nara clan head and announced to the council that she would send word for him to come to konoha.

Danzo at first was furious when he didn't become hokage. But then he remembered about his right eye. He could easily manipulate the daimyo to agree with him becoming hokage. So he left the council room with a smirk on his face.

For several days, no reply came from the daimyo about the invitation. When it did arrive at around a month later, the letter stated that the daimyo was too busy to actually come to konoha, but he thought it better for Tsunade to remain in charge.

Danzo was once again livid that he didn't become hokage, so he decided to take drastic measures. He decided to start a coup. And that coup turned into a civil war.

On Danzo's side was his ROOT, the Hyuuga, most of the civilian ninja and, to Tsunade's surprise, most of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. Though the head families of both of those clans were not part of them. On Tsunade's side were the Aburame, Inuzuka and Nara clans, the head families of Akimichi and Yamanaka, team 9 and the remaining civilian ninjas.

On the first few days, neither side had been able to gain any ground on the other nor were either side able to inflict any real damage to the other. But after the first week of war, Danzo started attacking more ruthlessly. He sent members of his ROOT, covered in explosive tags, as human bombs to the opposing side. As inhuman as it may have been, it got the job done and Danzo's side soon started gaining ground.

Now it has been more than a month since the war had started. Tsunade's side was left with only one-fourth of the ground they had begun with. Tsunade had sent for Jiraiya three weeks ago but there had not been any response from him, and it was infuriating her to no end.

She was contemplating on what to do when the door to the room flew open and a battered Kakashi burst in. "Tsunade-sama, division four has been taken down and they have seized the west wing!"

"Kuso!" Tsunade balled her fists. "At this rate we will…"

############# ############ ############ ############ ########### ########### ##########

"How much further?" Naruto asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Will you stop asking me that every 30 seconds?" Said a very irritated Kurama. "I already told you, we will get there in a few hours!" Kurama, or part of him at least, had been able to get out of the seal when they got to the kitsune realm. When he was out of the seal he only had four tails and his fur looked a little dull. Naruto of course was very suspicious when this happened, but after a lot of explaining from the fox, he had been put to ease.

They had learned Kurama's name when they first met with his mate Kiyuya and when she called him 'Kurama-kun'. When Naruto asked why he didn't tell him before, Kurama just replied with a 'you never asked'.

As for Kiyuya, she was a light yellow colored fox with red eyes with no pupils and an extra patch of fur on her head. She had eight tails with orange coloring the tips (think nine tales from pokemon only with eight tails). She had been ruling over kitsune village, which was the place most of the kitsune in the realm lived, while Kurama had been gone.

"But I'm bored" Naruto whined. He might have been getting a lot stronger under Kurama's wing, but his personality showed little to no change when he was around them.

"Naruto-kun, have some patience. Kurama-sensei said that the training we receive when we get there will be worth the trip. That should be enough of a reason to bear with it!" Hinata lightly scolded from Naruto's side. She had become much more confident and strong during her training with Kiyuya and was growing up to be a beautiful young woman. She was also letting her hair grow. By now, it had reached to her shoulders.

"Easy for you to say Hinata-chan, you've always been patient and calm. You know very well that I'm the complete opposite of you in that department." Naruto said looking at her. He and Hinata had grown very close throughout their training. They couldn't be called a couple just yet. Nothing of that sort had happened between them. But they would lay down their lives for the other without any hesitation.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." Naruto, Hinata and Kurama were currently making their way through the mountains lying north of the kitsune village, to meet the sage living a few miles away for the second part of their training. The first part had been mostly determining what each of their strengths were and working on them. Kiyuya had to stay behind to manage the village so she couldn't come.

During their training, Kiyuya had found out that Hinata was most adapt in, unsurprisingly, taijutsu. Though not the kind of rigid and firm taijutsu like the Juuken she had been learning all her life. But more of a fluid and flowing taijutsu style. So Kiyuya taught her a taijutsu style called mizuken (water fist) which utilized Hinata's movements and flexibility to its fullest extent. Kiyuya also found that Hinata's first two elements were water and wind respectively. But since she didn't know any water or wind jutsu, she went to the village's jutsu archive, a place where the kitsune stored human Jutsus, to find some scrolls with water and wind jutsu.

Kurama taught Naruto a taijutsu style called kitsuneken (fox fist) to exploit his unpredictability and craftiness. And a style called kazeken (wind fist) when he found out that Naruto's affinity was wind, since the style can be very destructive when combined with wind jutsu. He also found that Naruto was very talented in fuinjutsu. So Kurama got him some fuinjutsu scrolls when he went to get a few wind jutsu scrolls. He had told Naruto how to use kagebunshins to make training faster at the beginning of training so it was easy for Naruto to learn the wind Jutsus, fuinjutsu and taijutsu styles at the same time. As soon as he got a good grasp on fuinjutsu, Naruto had started to try and find a way to remove the caged bird seal from Hinata. But so far, he had very little success.

They later learned that Naruto had a second affinity of water. This enabled for him and Hinata to help each other in elemental training. And in the process, Naruto ended up teaching Hinata the Kagebunshin no jutsu.

And of course they did a lot of physical exercises while training. You'd have to have a strong body for any training to pay off after all. So Kurama made a, before and after training, exercise schedule for them. It went something like this; early morning at 5am, they both had to run to a river 10 miles away from the village, each carrying a thirty pound container and with weights on their arms and legs, fill the containers with water and run back to the village. After they made it back Kurama would let them rest a few minutes but soon have them back to work. Next, from at about 6am to 9am, they had to help in construction of new houses in the village, help in the farm fields using no tools and go swimming in giant demon fish infested waters. At night, after training, they would do normal and lighter exercises like just running, pushups, pull-ups, sit-ups etc. but they had to do each of them a couple of hundred times at first, which later on turned into a couple of thousand. And of course they still had their weights on.

Finally, a few hours later, they saw a small village below the highest mountain in the mountain range, on which they were standing right now. Both Naruto and Hinata were barely winded even though they had walked through a whole mountain range with little to no rest. Their chakra and stamina had increased drastically during their training.

"So that is where the sage lives?" Naruto asked, looking at the village curiously.

"Yes, now come on, he lives in a house at the center of the village" Kurama said, starting to walk into the village.

"Does this mean that the sage lives with other people?" Hinata asked looking at tiny spots which she figured were houses.

"Yes. He actually came to the kitsune realm about a hundred years ago with a small group of people. He came to me and asked for asylum in this realm because the human world was plagued with war. It wasn't that they were threatened by the war or anything. The sage was easily as powerful as a kage and the people with him were pretty strong too. They could've easily survived at the human world as long as they didn't get involved in any major battles.

No, the reason they came here was because they didn't want to live in a war torn world. These were people who sought peace and serenity. They didn't want to live in a place where peace seemed impossible!" Kurama explained, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Wait, a hundred years ago?! Just how old is this guy?!" Naruto asked.

"Well technically he's about a hundred and thirteen now. But I think you would be quite surprised when you actually meet him." Kurama said with a smirk.

"How so?"

"You'll see."

"Kurama-sensei, what exactly can the sage do? What abilities does he have?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, to put it simply he is a master of four of the five elements. He has mastered them to an extent which no one before or since has mastered yet. In fact, he doesn't even need chakra to use the elements-"

"You mean he actually doesn't need chakra to perform elemental Jutsu?!" asked an amazed Naruto.

"Kind of, actually he doesn't use Jutsu for battle at all. He just manipulates the natural elements in the environment to fight. I don't know how he does it, but he does do it and I think he called it 'bending'. Yeah that's it, air bending, water bending, fire bending and earth bending." Kurama explained while nodding a couple of times.

"Bending huh? Wow, it would be so cool if we could learn that, right Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, but, can we actually learn it Kurama-sensei? You said that no one before or since him has learned it." Hinata asked, a little unsure.

"Only the sage can tell you that. If he says you can then maybe you can. But if he says you can't, then you definitely can't." Kurama made clear, which drew odd looks from his students. "But that's not all you could and probably would learn from him. He is very adapt in weapons so we are going to see if we can find any weapons you too are good at, and if we do, ask him to train you in using them. Plus, he is an expert in spiritual training-"

"Spiritual training? What's that?" Naruto asked, cutting off Kurama.

"Kit, if you keep interrupting me like that while I'm talking, you are going to get seriously hurt one day!" Kurama said menacingly.

"R-Right, s-sorry!" Naruto whimpered out, not wanting to feel the wrath of the kyuubi, even if he had only four tails of power.

"Good. Now as I was saying, the sage is a master of spiritual training. He can help you develop your mind and heart to endure any and every kind of spiritual inconvenience."

"Hey, what's spiritual inconvinaence?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"its inconvenience Naruto-kun, and it means like emotional pain and other bad things you feel that is not due to physical reasons." She whispered back.

"Oh!"

Kurama heard them but still continued. "This spiritual training will help you control your emotions better and you will be able to endure much more emotional pain, stress and other things than a normal ninja. Trust me, this will be one of the most important training you will go through while in this realm. Especially for you Naruto since you are always so impatient and lose control of your emotions."

"Hmpf"

"Anyway, we are here." Kurama said stopping in front of the village.

"This sure looks like a sage's home." Naruto commented, looking at the old fashioned small houses that were either made from stone or wood.

"They have not seen human civilization in a hundred years, so it is expected for them to be still living like this." Hinata added.

"Alright, Let's go find the sage." Kurama started walking into the village as Naruto and Hinata followed. They could see the few people who were outside looking at them curiously. They wondered for a second why they did not look afraid of Kurama, but then figured that was probably because they had been, in a way, living among demon foxes all this time.

A girl about their age walked up to them. "Hello, are you Kurama-sama and his disciples?"

"Yes, we have come here to meet the sage." Kurama answered the girl who nodded.

"Yes, he has been preparing for you ever since he got your message. He is in the main building meditating, please follow me." The little group did as they were told and followed the girl toward the main building. "By the way, my name is Katara."

"Nice to meet you Katara-san, my name is Hinata." Hinata introduced herself with a kind smile.

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you both, but there is no need to be so formal with that 'san' stuff. Just call me Katara." She said with a smile of her own.

"Hai!" Naruto and Hinata replied together, then turned and smiled at each other.

"This is it." Katara said, stopping in front of what seemed to be the largest building in the village. "He is probably in the dojo, come on." After a few twists and turns along the corridors of the building, they reached the dojo, to which the door was open. "Sorry to interrupt shishou, but Kurama-sama has arrived with his disciples." Katara said to a small person sitting in the middle of the dojo.

"Yes. You may leave us alone for now Katara." He said while standing up.

"Hai." Katara left them as the person turned to face them. And when he completely turned, he was not what either Naruto or Hinata were expecting.

Both of them stared in shock and confusion at the person standing in front of them. He was not a wrinkled old man like they were expecting. Instead, he was a young boy their age, if not younger, wearing orange and yellow clothing and with a light blue arrow pointing down to his face on his bald head. He looked at them and grinned.

"Hello, my name is Aang."

############# ############ ############ ########### ########### ########### ############

Tsunade stood on a hill a few miles away from konoha, looking at the said place in grief. She and the people on her side, the ones who had survived, had been driven out of the village by Danzo and his forces. They had stopped to rest for some time on the hill. Tsunade knew Danzo wouldn't send anyone after them, because doing so would risk weakening konoha even further.

"What do we do now Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked coming up behind her.

"….We keep going, Konoha is out of our hands now!"

########### ########### ########### ########## ######## ############ ############ ######

IAF: hehehehe, crossover time! *insert mad grin here*

A/N: right, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and Construct the criticisms. There is a lot more to come.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Taifu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Avatar. I wish I did though. Hmm, does anyone have a dragon ball radar? Anyone?

Chapter four- new rule, new training and new plots

"Finally." Danzo breathed out as he sat down on the hokage chair. "After all these years, I am finally where I belong. And I will be the one to restore konoha's former glory and make it the most powerful force, not only among the elemental nations, but the entire world!"

"Hai Danzo-sama!" three ROOT ANBU in front of him exclaimed.

"Has the rebuilding of the destroyed parts of the village started yet?" Danzo asked the ROOT ANBU in the middle. It had been only about seven hours since the war had ended. But Danzo wanted to get the village to full power as soon as possible.

"Hai. The reconstructions of the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Nara clan compounds have begun sir. And the rest is set to begin shortly as well."

"Excellent." Just then there was a knock on the door to the office. "Come in." the door opened and entered the two advisors, Homura and Koharu.

"Hokage-sama, we would like to speak to you about the future plans for the village." Homura said.

"Certainly." Danzo looked at the ROOT agents. "Leave us." With a nod they disappeared in three puffs of smoke. Danzo then turned to the two retired shinobi before him and gestured to some chairs. "Please have a seat."

They both took a chair and sat down in front of the desk. Koharu was first to speak. "Since the overthrow of Tsunade was a success, we would like to know what you plan to do with the leaf after the reconstruction is over."

"Restore its power of course." Danzo simply replied.

"How exactly do you intend to do that?" Homura asked.

"There are a few clans scattered around the fire country, each of them rescued from certain extinction from me and orochimaru during the third shinobi war and other conflicts after that. If either I or orochimaru asks them of anything, they will do it without any hesitation. Fortunately, the snake hasn't found any use for these clans yet, so we can easily get them to join our village." Danzo explained.

"That doesn't really assure our military recovery. Just because there are some clans willing to join us, doesn't mean it will re-establish our strength. Yes, it will increase our numbers possibly to its previous amount, but quantity doesn't mean anything unless there is quality. We need shinobi as strong as the ones we have lost in order to restore our power." Koharu stated.

"That is nothing of concern. I can assure you both that these clans can easily replace the clans and the rest of the ninja we lost."

The two advisors glanced at each other then looked back at Danzo and nodded. Homura spoke. "Alright, we will take your word for it, for now. But we want to have a throughout evaluation of each and every clans' power when you get them here."

"Very well."

"Alright, we will take our leave now." With a nod from Danzo, the elders made their way out of the office. When they were gone Danzo looked to start the paperwork on his desk, which he already hated, when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Danzo called out, and this time one of his ROOT guards at the door entered.

"Danzo-sama, there is a girl outside requesting an audience with you."

"Hmm, send her in."

"Hai" The guard went back outside and shortly after, a pink haired girl came in.

"Hokage-sama" the girl bowed.

"You are Haruno Sakura, the last remaining member of cell seven in the village, correct?" Danzo asked to which the girl nodded. "There have been some things bothering me concerning your actions in the war and after that. I want to clear those things up. So tell me, why didn't you leave with Tsunade and the others? From some of the reports by my ROOT, you even helped to fight against them in the war. Why?"

"Because, they all sided with the demon spawn Naruto!" She spat out the Naruto's name like it was poison. Danzo had revealed the secret about the kyuubi, with some add ins and twists on his part, to the whole village. After learning the truth, or half truth, about the fox, Sakura started to hate Naruto even more. "But that is not the only reason though. I sided with you because I honestly believe your ways are better. I believe konoha and all its ninja can become much stronger under your leadership. And that is why I am here right now."

Danzo gave her a questioning look.

"I want to become your apprentice!"

########## ########## ############### ############### ############### #################

"Wow, this stuff *swallow* is great." Naruto managed to say while he was gulping down roshi after roshi, after dipping them in rihaakuru (A/N: roshi and rihaakuru are two Maldivian foods, look it up). "What did you say *munch* this paste stuff *munch* was made of *swallow*?

"Umm, fish, mostly tuna." Aang answered, watching wide eyed along with Katara as Naruto downed enough food for a week in just a few minutes, and showed no signs of stopping. Hinata sat beside Naruto, eating like an actual human being unlike her crush.

It was the morning after Naruto and Hinata had first met the little hermit. The initial surprise of the sage being a kid their age took some time to wear off, but it eventually did as Kurama and Aang explained everything.

Aang explained that he had mastered air, water, earth and fire bending by the time he was twelve. When asked how, he just said it came naturally to him. He said that he, along with the people of the village he lived back in human realm, wanted to find a place without war. So he dug through several ancient scrolls he had and eventually found a place where they could go; the kitsune realm. He perform the jutsu to get there using his bending abilities to make up for the chakra cost. He said his age was thirteen when he got there, and it remained the same after that. In fact, none of the people who were with him aged after that.

Kurama guessed it might have something to do with the time warp in kitsune realm combined with the different way Aang opened the portal, but he wasn't sure. Either way, it happened. And it was both a blessing and a curse for them. A blessing because, they were pretty much immortal now, which was every human's dream; to live forever. A curse because, they were not able to start new families.

The two former konoha genin had left it at that with no more questions. Kurama then asked about the training and Aang had agreed whole heartedly. He said that they would begin training on elemental bending the next day after breakfast, which is where we are now.

Finally, after more than fifty roshis and a medium sized bowl of rihaakuru, Naruto finally finished his breakfast. "Ah, that was goooood." Naruto breathed out with a sigh of content while patting his stomach. "So, can we start training now?" He asked seeing that the others had already finished.

"Uhh, I guess so." Aang said, still flabbergasted by what he had just witnessed. He shook his head to clear his thought, "Right, follow me." He stood from the table and headed out of the room with Katara. Naruto, Hinata and Kurama followed them. They followed the young sage out of the village to a waterfall. "Okay, Hinata, since you told me your first affinity was water, you will be training here with Katara in water bending."

"Wait, Katara will be training her?! I thought only you could bend elements." Naruto asked.

"Well yes, I am the only one who can really bend elements. But Katara can also do it to some extent because I taught her. Though she still needs chakra to do it even if she can manipulate the elements without any hand signs. She will teach Hinata exactly how I taught her. How well Hinata can master it is up to herself."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She smiled at him and nodded. He did the same. "Okay, so what about me?" he asked, looking back at Aang.

"You will be training with me in air bending since your first affinity is wind. But we won't be training here, come with me to the forest." Aang started walking towards the trees.

"Since I won't be needed for this training, I am going back to the house." Kurama said, heading towards Aang's village.

"Uh, hey wait up," Naruto started jogging after his soon-to-be new sensei to catch up. He looked back over his shoulder and called out, "I'll see you later Hinata-chan, good luck with your training."

"You too Naruto-kun." She called back. She kept looking after him even after he disappeared into the trees. Katara came up behind her and nudged her arm with an elbow.

"Ooooh, so you have the 'thing' for him huh?" She asked with a sly smirk. Hinata blushed at this, something she hadn't done for quite some time.

"K-Katara-sensei, please don't talk about that, especially while he is around." The water bender hopeful stuttered, another thing she hadn't done for quite some time.

"I can promise to never talk about it while he is around, but I can't guarantee to not talk about it at all." Katara said, the smirk still in place. "Now come on, we will begin training shortly."

Hinata just sighed and followed her towards the lake under the waterfall.

########### ########## ######### Time skip ########## ############## ###############

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Tsunade I can expla-" Jiraiya couldn't finish as Tsunade's chakra powered fist connected to his face and send him flying to the wall.

"Explain?! EXPLAIN?! You are the reason we lost! You are the reason why Danzo is in charge of konoha now! If you had showed up when I asked you to, we could have been able to win!" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya and was about to go crack open his skull but Kakashi, Asuma and Gai held her back, barely.

"Tsunade-sama, calm down and let him explain. I'm sure Jiraiya has a good reason for why he didn't come." Kakashi said while straining to keep a hold of the woman's right arm. It was three months ago when the civil war had ended. Tsunade and the people with her had traveled to suna for sanctuary. The council had granted it to them since there was no kazekage yet. Soon afterwards, Tsunade and the ninja with her became suna shinobi and the civilians who came with her, like the Ichiraku, settled their businesses in the village. After more than two months in suna, Jiraiya had finally showed up. And you've read what happened after that.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama must have a good reason for his unyouthful actions. Please let him explain before you take any more actions." Gai mustered out while shoulder blocking Tsunade's abdomen to keep her back.

"Jiraiya! Now would be a good time to enlighten us on what happened!" Asuma yelled, almost getting thrown away by the slug sannin's left arm.

Jiraiya shook his head and snapped out from the daze state he was in because of the punch. He quickly stood up and started talking. "Hime listen to me, I was on my way to konoha immediately after I got your message. But on the way I encountered three ANBU, who I'm guessing were part of Danzo's ROOT. They attacked me and I went to fight back because it would've been an easy win. But the first person who confronted me was apparently covered in explosive tags, because he exploded in my face.

While I was down, one of the remaining two managed to stab me with a needle. I quickly regained my bearings and fought back. I beat the two but then I started feeling really exhausted and dizzy, and I realized I was poisoned. I was able to summon a toad before I lost consciousness. Later, when I woke up, I was at mount myoboku and Fukasaku told me I was out for months but that he managed to neutralize the poison. You got to believe me Tsunade. You can even ask Fukasaku if you want." The toad sage explained desperately.

Tsunade seemed to have calmed down through the story and seemed to believe him. "Ok, IF that is true, which I WILL find out by asking Fukasaku, I'll let you off the hook. But if I find out even a small part of that story in false, I'll beat you up worse than when I caught you peeping on me!"

"Y-Yes hime." Jiraiya whimpered.

The Godaime hokage took a deep breath and let it out. The three jonnin holding her let go, seeing that she was calm now. "Okay, so it seems that Danzo was prepared for you as well. That slithery old bastard! Jiraiya, now that you are finally here, keep tabs on konoha with your spy network."

"Already on it."

"I just hope that old war hawk doesn't send konoha to its doom."

############## ################ ################ ############# ########## ############

Naruto stood at the very top of the tallest tree in the forest, waiting for what he knew was about to come. He had been learning air bending for about a year and three months now (which is 3 months in human realm) and he had just about mastered the first exercise, which was also the main exercise. The exercise was, Naruto standing on top of a tree and not falling off while Aang send huge blasts of wind at him. The trick was to feel the wind as part of you and manipulate it to keep you up instead of making you fall. Or as Aang put it, 'be one with the wind'.

Right now, the air bender in training was up there to complete the first exercise. If he could stand on the tree without falling until the gust of wind Aang sends his way passes, he would have completed the exercise. Finally, after minutes of waiting, Naruto could hear the roar of the gale coming his way. "Here we go." He mumbled as he closed his eye and relaxed his body. The wind came and hit the trees full force, but all Naruto felt was a gentle breeze lightly brushing against his skin. He let the wind carry him as the tree bent backwards from the power. But not once did his feet falter from the tree tip.

After a couple of minutes, the wind died down. Naruto opened his eyes to see his air bending sensei on the tip of the tree in front of him, with a huge grin on his face. "Congratulations Naruto. You have completed the first and most important exercise of air bending training!"

Naruto gave a grin of his own. "Great! So what's next?"

"Next, we will be learning the actual bending part. But that would be a walk in the park now that you have mastered this exercise."

"Cool! When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow, today we will be going to visit Katara and Hinata. I'm sure Hinata has mastered the first exercise of water bending." Aang said, hopping down from the top to a lower branch of the tree.

"You bet." Naruto followed him.

They started hopping from branch to branch, heading towards the water fall. In the middle of a hop, Aang got an idea. "Hey, we can actually start your air bending training today." When Naruto gave him a questioning look he continued. "Try manipulating the air around you to make your body lighter and go faster."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, then he grinned and nodded. He did as his sensei told him and tried to manipulate the air. For the first minute or so, nothing happened. But after that his speed started increasing and his body felt like it was dropping pound after pound in seconds. "Hahahaa, this is awesome!" he yelled as he sped through the forest.

"Just one of the potentially limitless things you could do with air bending." Aang muttered and did the same thing himself to catch up with Naruto.

Due to their increased speed, they reached the water fall in just a few minutes. When they got there, they saw something that made Naruto's jaw drop and eyes bulge. He stood there at the edge of the clearing to the water fall, looking at the amazing spectacle before him in awe. What was this amazing spectacle you ask? Why, it was the lavender eyed, indigo hared girl, performing her mizuken on the lake with water flying all around her following her movements, yet not even a drop touching her. She was only in her mesh shirt and pants allowing Naruto to see her slender figure for the first time. She seemed to be too absorbed in her dance to notice any of the two people who had just now landed in the clearing. That and the fact she had her eyes closed.

Aang smirked at Naruto's reaction and made his way over to Katara who stood a few feet away, also watching Hinata. He would have had the same reaction as his student under normal circumstances. But right now, he already had eyes on a girl. "So, how is she doing?"

"Very good, she has already learned to control water without using hand signs. In a few more months, I believe she can bend water without using chakra! What about Naruto?"

"He is doing excellent. He can already manipulate air without hand signs or chakra. But he needs more practice to be a true air bender. But that is for another day. Today, Naruto seems too wrapped up in watching his girlfriend, so let's leave them alone for now." Aang started walking out of the clearing.

"So you also know that Hinata has feelings for him?" Katara asked while going after him, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah"

"Do you think we should try to get them together?"

"No. I think it's better if either Naruto figures it out or Hinata tells him herself."

With that they disappeared from the clearing leaving the still dancing girl and the boy watching her alone. Finally, after a few more minutes of fluid movements, Hinata came to a halt with her arms by her side and right leg in front of the left. She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, her eyes still closed.

"Beautiful!" Naruto absently muttered, causing Hinata to open her eyes.

"EEP!" She exclaimed upon seeing him, then blushed bright crimson at what he said. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

The 'eep' seemed to have snapped Naruto out of his stupefied state. "Huh? Oh, hey Hinata-chan. I just came back after completing the first exercise in air bending. Aang-sensei said we will continue tomorrow, so we came to see you and Katara today. That was pretty amazing, what you were doing, hehe…" Naruto trailed of while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Hinata mumble looking down with a smile as her blush increased.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. Naruto broke it as he spoke. "How's your training going?"

"Oh, well, Katara-sensei said I'm improving faster than she expected and that I will be able to bend water without chakra in a few months." She told her crush happily.

"That's great. I also need a few more months of practice to fully master air bending. It looks like we are improving together. So, want to walk with me to the village? I'm starving."

"Hai."

############ ############ ############ ########### ########## ########## ###########

Orochimaru stood in one of his many labs throughout his secret layers. Though this one was different from the others for two main reasons. One; only himself and his right hand man Kabuto was allowed into the room. Two; in the middle of the lab, inside a giant cylindrical tube filled with some kind of liquid, was what the snake sannin considered his greatest experiment to date. And at this time, he was going through sheets of papers concerning the said experiment.

There was a knock on the door to the lab. "Enter." The sannin said and in came his most trusted companion, Kabuto. "So, Sasuke-kun's training for today is complete I'm guessing. How did he perform?" Orochimaru asked without taking his eyes off the papers in his hands.

"He defeated all twenty of the low chunnin level ninja sent his way, though he left almost half of them alive."

"Still soft I see."

"I asked him the same thing. He replied by saying that the person he wants to kill was his brother."

"Kukukukuku, no matter. As long as he becomes strong enough to be the host I desire, he can do whatever he wants." He then looked up at the bulky figure inside the cylindrical tube. "And besides, even if Sasuke-kun fails me, I have got someone who will be more than a worthy replacement for him, kukukukukukuku…"

############ ############ ########## ########## ########### ########## ###########

IAF: Orochimaru creeps me out *Shudder*

A/N: That makes two of us *shudder*. Hey guys, next week the midterm breaks start and I am planning to go to my parents' to spend the week. So I probably won't be able to update for...Let's see…1..2...4,7…umm, a week and a half maybe. Let's just say about two weeks and leave it at that. So, to make it up for that, here's a longer chapter than the last and an earlier update. Hope you enjoyed it and keep constructing the criticisms, you're doing a great job.

Oh and BTW, can anyone give me some tips on how to write fluff & romance. That naruhina scene was very hard for me to write.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Taifu

Disclaimer- I'm trying to get kishi to bet the rights of Naruto on a game of rock-paper-scissors. But for now, I don't own Naruto, or Avatar.

Chapter five- getting stronger and…

Sabaku no Gaara, the newly instated Kazekage of Sunagakure, sat in his new office, waiting for the people he had called for to arrive. The public ceremony to name him the new kage of Suna had ended just about an hour ago. He was not very surprised to see the reactions of a lot of people relating to him becoming the new wind shadow. Ever since it was announced to public a few weeks ago that he will be their new ruler, many of the civilians and a few ninja had been expressing their displeasure about it. But it wasn't to say that he wasn't surprised at all though.

At the ceremony, as expected, there were a few civilians who openly expressed their disapproval of Gaara becoming their new Kazekage. The main reason being; the things he had done in the past. Gaara had just ignored them as he was used to these things. But he was happy when some of the ninja, especially Temari and Kankuro, defended him from the said civilians.

During the ceremony, when him being Kazekage was being made official, he had taken a careful look at the crowd watching him. He had expected most of them to be frowning, scowling, glaring or even leaving already. But when he looked, he saw that half of them had neutral faces. Like accepting him as their Kage for now and waiting to see how deserving he was of the position as time went on. Many of the remaining half had scowling and glaring faces as he had expected. But it was not nearly as much as he thought it would be. The rest of the people were what caught him of guard.

They were actually showing approval on their faces and some were even smiling. He had been hoping to gain their approval and acknowledgment through his reign as their kage. He never expected to already have even that much support for him from people who weren't particularly close to him like his siblings and his former sensei. It was just less than a year ago when he was a murderous psychopath lusting for blood. Sure he had done as much as he could for his village and stopped his maniac spree during that year. But that shouldn't be enough to gain that much acknowledgement, should it?

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He called for them to come in, knowing who it was. The door opened and entered the former Hokage of Konoha Senju Tsunade, followed by her fellow sannin Jiraiya and one of top jonnin of Suna, Hatake Kakashi. It had been another three months since they had settled in to Suna and they were contributing greatly to the village. Tsunade stopped in front of Gaara's desk and gave a bow, the two men doing the same on either side of her. The medic expert was first to speak. "Kazekage-sama, you called for us?"

Gaara put his elbows on the desk, hands in front of his mouth and looked at Tsunade. "Yes, I want to discuss the events that occurred in Konoha in the past several months and what I plan to do about it."

Tsunade tensed at the last part and spoke with some amount of panic. "Kazekage-sama, surely you can't be planning to-"

"No need to worry lady Tsunade, I am not thinking of attacking the leaf. As much a as I hate to admit it, Suna was the weakest among the elemental nations a year ago and Konoha was the strongest. Now, after the civil war in your former village, Suna at best is on par with Konoha. Meaning that if we attack now, it will only do us damage with no real gain." Tsunade visibly relaxed at this, so Gaara continued. "However, I am cutting all ties with Konoha. The alliance, the trade agreement, everything. I don't trust the current Hokage."

The three Shinobi before him only nodded, understanding the young leader's actions.

"Now, let us move on to the second reason I brought you here for; Uzumaki Naruto!"

A saddened look crossed all three ninjas' faces at hearing the name. They had all been feeling all sorts of emotions regarding Naruto for the past several months. At the top of the list were sadness, anger and guilt. Sadness because they had grown very attached to the boy and him going missing was not something easy for them to handle. Anger because the village had driven him away, which they figured out during the war. And guilt because they weren't able to care for him enough to prompt him to stay and neither of them had been able to find any trace of him.

After a moment of silence, Jiraiya decided to speak up. "I'm guessing you want to continue the search for him?" Gaara only nodded so he continued. "But what more can we do? Don't get me wrong, I want to keep searching for that brat as much as you, but we have searched almost every were, including the rest of the elemental nations using my spy network and there still hasn't been any hint of where he is."

"I don't care! Naruto saved me from completely descending on to the wrong path. He didn't give up on me and I'm not going to give up on him. I don't care if I have to search every corner of the world ten times over. I'm not stopping until I find him!" Gaara declared with determination and in a louder voice than usual.

The three ninja smiled at his words. They could now clearly tell that the young man in front of them considered Naruto to be one of his most precious people. At that moment, Tsunade remembered that Naruto wasn't the only person who went missing from konoha at the time period. "Kazekage-sama, in that case please extend the search for Hinata Hyuuga along with Naruto. She was a good girl who cared for Naruto as well. It wouldn't be right to leave her just like that."

"You mean the girl you mentioned when you first talked about Naruto right?" Tsunade nodded. "Alright, have a picture of her send to me. I will inform my ninja to search for her as well as Naruto. Now as for how the search will be carried out. I will send suna trackers and ANBU to search inside wind country. The ninjas you brought with you, mostly from the Inuzuka and Aburame clans, will be sent to search in allied and accessible countries like spring and water. Jiraiya's and Suna's spy networks will be used to search in non accessible countries like fire, earth and lightning. Now go and notify the required ninja. The search restarts right now!"

########## ########## ########### ########## ############## ############### ###########

Hinata sat cross legged on the water, literally under the waterfall. Her eyes were closed, her back was straight and her body showed no movement as raging water fell from right above her. She was wearing a light blue outfit similar to katara's, and it was completely dry. Because the water that fell from above her parted to either side just when it reached the top of her head, thus not even a drop touching her.

Naruto sat above the water fall in a similar position, yet with one major difference. Neither his legs nor his rear was touching the stone underneath him. He was practically sitting in the air and he also showed no signs of movement at all. His clothes, which were just a plain T-shirt and knee length shorts, stayed completely still even though there were breezes here and there.

A few feet away from the lake of the waterfall stood Kurama, Aang and Katara, all looking at their students with proud smiles on their faces. The two had been like this for the past six hours to see how well they had mastered their respective elemental bending and spiritual training. And from what they were seeing, the two had far exceeded their expectations.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kurama turned his head towards Aang, who gave him a nod and called out, "Alright you two, final test, do it!"

At Aang's voice Hinata raised her hands above her head without opening her eyes. In doing so, the water that was falling turned upwards until it looked like an upside down waterfall. Naruto did a similar motion with his hands, his eyes still closed as well. His actions caused wind to pick up around a tree at the clearing. The wind kept getting stronger until it uprooted the plant and shot it into the sky. Then, both of them pushed their arms forward, causing sharp jets of wind and water to shoot at the tree, slicing it to pieces. After that, the wind subsided and the waterfall reverted back to normal as Naruto and Hinata relaxed to their previous positions.

'And not even a trace of chakra usage or strained concentration.' Aang thought, even more proud than before. "Good job you two. You can come down now."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he gave of a wide grin. He got up and jumped over the waterfall and lake, smoothly landing beside the three instructors. Hinata walked back on the water much more calmly, but still with a big smile of her own. By the time she reached them, Naruto was already speaking. "So does this mean that I am an honorary air bender and Hinata a water bender?"

Katara was the one to answer his question, "Yes Naruto, both you and Hinata have done well beyond our expectations in element bending and spiritual training, and weapons training as well. I still am quite surprised by the weapons you both choose. And I got to say, Hinata, I'm actually quite jealous of you. You managed to master water bending much better than me." She said while looking at the girl. Even though she said that, she was wearing a smile that said that there were no hard feelings on her part, only pride.

"Arigatou sensei." Hinata said happily.

"But I'm afraid this means our time together has come to an end." Aang said with sadness in his voice. "Now that you have finished the training we have to offer you, you have to head back to kitsune village to complete your overall training and then go back to your realm."

A dejected look crossed Naruto's and Hinata's faces when the little sage said that. They had been learning under the young-yet-old duo for over two years now. And needless to say, they had gotten quite attached to them and didn't fancy the idea of having to leave them. Then a though struck Naruto and he quickly voiced it, "Can't you guys come back with us to our realm?"

Aang and Katara's eyes widened at this. They were not expecting a question like that from the blonde. He had never said anything like that during the past two years. After the initial sock wore off, Aang spoke up for both of him and the girl beside him. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't. We like living here and from what I heard from you, the human realm is still vulnerable to war."

"Please Aang-sensei?" Naruto pushed with pleading eyes. Hinata also looked pleadingly at Katara, who only shook her head with a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, but my decision is final." The bald hermit said in a firm yet sad voice.

Naruto's head bowed dejectedly along with Hinata's. So Kurama, who had been watching their exchange silently, decided to try and cheer them up a bit. "Hey, we could always visit in between you know."

Their heads rose after hearing that but they still looked depressed. "I guess we could. When are we leaving anyway?" Naruto asked, looking between his to sensei.

"Well, I was originally planning to leave tomorrow. But since you two don't seem to be in a hurry, I think we can delay it to a week later." Kurama said with a smirk causing Naruto and Hinata to grin widely and give a whoop of joy.

Aang and Katara were also grinning, and the former decided to add something of his own. "Then in that time, we can celebrate your success in element bending." This caused even more whoops of joy from the now very happy duo. "Alright, back to the village!" Aang loudly declared while pointing to the direction and soon started walking. Katara sighed, seeing that her crush was in his thirteen year old personality, but smiled nevertheless and followed him. Naruto and Hinata started to follow as well but were stopped by Kurama's voice.

"Naruto, wait here with me for a while. I need to talk to you about something. Hinata, you can go."

Hinata threw a slightly worried glance at Naruto because of the serious tone Kurama's used. The boy she admired gave her a reassuring nod with a smile. She nodded back and left the clearing, leaving the nine tailed fox and his container alone. After she was gone, Naruto turned to his kitsune sensei. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kurama looked at the whiskered blonde before taking a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for the boy, but he believed this was the right time for it. He released the breath before looking at Naruto dead in the eye and replying.

"Your parents!"

######### ######## ######## ######### ########### ############ ######## ######### #######

"Get up!" Danzo commanded to the pink haired girl who had just been knocked down by the ROOT ANBU she was currently fighting against. Sakura had been Danzo's apprentice for six months now, and in that time, the Haruno had gone through brutal training. It was just four days ago when she had been forced to kill the person she had been pared with for training for the past six months. And now she was fighting against one of Danzo's mid ranked ROOT ANBU, to the death.

Sakura shakily got to her feet and faced her opponent once again. She was battered and bruised all over her body, there was blood coming from her mouth and first degree burns on her left shoulder. Though the person in front of her, a boy about a year older than her, was not in a much better shape.

The boy started doing hand seals, which she recognized immediately and started doing her own. They both spat out a fireball, much smaller than a normal one due to lack of chakra on both parts. As the two fire balls battled for dominance, Sakura dug into her back pouch and retrieved two shuriken, a kunai and some ninja wire. She threw the kunai, connected to a wire, on to the ceiling. She let the chakra in her fire ball falter as she shot up on to the ceiling using the wire, causing the fire balls to explode. Her opponent got thrown towards the wall behind him and bounced off it, but still managed to stay on his feet. Sakura, while on the ceiling, quickly threw the two shuriken laced with ninja wire at him, tying him up and preventing him from moving. She took the kunai from the ceiling and threw it at the boy's head, hitting him right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Danzo allowed a small smile to form on his usually impassive face as his apprentice landed on the ground. "Good, you a improving very fast. Keep it up and I will give you the reward I told you about."

"Arigatou, Danzo-sama." The girl said with an expressionless face.

Danzo nodded. "You are dismissed for now. Next session will be in two hours."

"Hai." As Sakura left the training hall they were at, another ROOT member came in with a scroll.

"Danzo-sama, word from the new Kazekage of suna."

Danzo took the scroll and opened it. He stared at the content for a few seconds, then rolled it back up as he spoke. "So he decided to cut all ties between Suna and Konoha, That young fool. No matter, alliances make us weak anyway." He turned to the ROOT ANBU before continuing. "Call back all the ninjas who are on Sand related missions and prepare more spies to infiltrate Suna. And tell Sai that he will be training Sakura at B3-23 in 2 hours. I have other work to do."

With a 'Hai' the Root member left in a puff of smoke to carry out his tasks. Danzo also vanished via leaf shunshin and reappeared in his office were the two advisors were waiting for him. "So, how did the evaluations of the new clans go?" he asked while sitting down in his chair.

"It went without any fuss and I got to say, I am impressed by their abilities. The two clans with crystal release and iron release bloodlines will be especially useful for Konoha." Homura said with a satisfied expression.

"However, there is something bothering us regarding these clans. Clans with these kinds of bloodline abilities would be most beneficial for a shinobi village. So why is that, no other village has tried to recruit them for themselves since the third war?" Koharu inquired.

"I have been wondering when you were going to ask that. To answer your question though, it is because they think these clans are extinct. For you see, the Tetsu (iron) clan was originally from Iwa and the Hoseki (gem) clan from Taki. Both of the villages used these clans in the front lines of the war and both were nearly wiped out completely. And as far as those two villages and the rest of the shinobi world knew, they were completely wiped out. What they didn't know was that me and Orochimaru rescued the surviving members of the clans and kept them in hiding for possible later use."

The elders seem to accept this as they both nodded.

"So I have your approval to put them in our shinobi ranks? I was going to do it weather you both agreed or not, but it would be less trouble to do it with your support." Danzo asked.

The advisors slightly scowled at the Hokage's words, but nodded again nonetheless.

"Good." Danzo stood up and turned towards the window to look at the village, his village. "Konoha is getting stronger."

########## ############# ############# ########## ######### ############## ############

Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff a few miles away from Aang's village. His feet were dangling over the cliff, his head was bent down and his eyes were moist. He had just been told about the night of his birth and his parents by Kurama. He had told the fox that he needed some alone time and came to where he was now. He was desperately trying to control his emotions using the spiritual training he went through. This was not at all easy considering he was experiencing all sorts of emotions and they felt like a whirlpool in a flooding river.

One of the main reasons for this was what his parents did. He didn't hate his parents, or particularly his father. He understood why he did what he did and why he had to use his own son. He was just saddened and upset about the fact that they had to die while doing it. For a second, he thought their deaths were his fault, but he quickly crushed it knowing that his parents wouldn't want him to think like that. They gave their lives for him, made the ultimate sacrifice for him. And he wasn't going to ruin that sacrifice by thinking it was his fault.

He might not have been mad at his father for what he did to him, but he felt some anger towards him for his last wish; for Naruto to be seen as a hero by the village. Because the villagers did the exact opposite of what he asked and this caused Naruto to hate the village more because they ignored their Yondaime's last wish.

The Yondaime, this was also a big surprise for Naruto, finding out that his father was the famed fourth Hokage. And to add more to it, his mother was one of the strongest shinobi from the village at the time and was from a clan, the Uzumaki clan, which was from the now wiped out country of whirlpool. This gave him a thought, which he kept for later.

Among all these emotions, the biggest one was happiness. He had finally found out who his parents were and that they didn't hate him. All his life, villagers had said that his parents left him because even they didn't want him. But now he knew. Now he knew that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and his father, Minato Namikaze, loved him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone approach him. He showed no outward reaction but prepared himself for battle if necessary. Though, his mind quickly relaxed and he put his guard down as he recognized who it was. Hinata came up to him and sat down beside him, her feet dangling like his. She looked over the horizon, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"You okay?" She asked in a soft yet concerned voice.

"Yeah, just, a lot to take in…" He replied in a small voice that felt like it was out of place.

There was a short moment of silence before Hinata spoke again. "I admit that I can't fully understand what you have been through and are going through, but…" She turned her head towards Naruto and put her hand over his. This caused him to turn his head towards her and his sapphire blue eyes met her light lavender ones. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here…always."

Naruto gave a genuine smile at her words before replying. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." She said while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, to which he responded with a squeeze of his own. They both turned their heads to look over the horizon once again. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, hands still grasping the others, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Say, how did you know what was bothering me and where I went? Did Kurama tell you?"

Hinata looked down at her knees and blushed a little as she replied. "I…actually stayed behind the trees and listened to your conversation and later followed you when you left. I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping." She answered meekly.

Naruto chuckled before responding. "It's okay, really. It just shows that you care about me, and I'm very grateful for that." Hinata looked at him with a smile and he smiled back. He then looked at the setting sun before continuing. "We should probably get back, it's late and the others might be getting worried." Hinata nodded so he stood up while using their still intertwined hands to help her up. After they were on their feet Naruto let go of Hinata's hand, much to her dismay, and started walking back. She didn't say a word as she followed after.

Sometime later they reached the village. When they went to the house they stayed in, they found Kurama laying under a tree outside. The fox raised his head when he felt their presence and looked at them. "Kit, about time you got back. You had me somewhat worried you know."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah, sorry I took so long. But I'm okay now, and Hinata-chan helped a lot." He said gesturing to the said girl.

"Yes, you were too worked up to notice but I felt her presence during our conversation. I let her be, thinking she could help you afterwards, and it seems I was right."

"Yup, so where is Aang-sensei and Katara-sensei?" Naruto asked looking into the house.

"Oh, they're at the main building. Something about Katara's brother and a friend of theirs' coming back from a long trip." Kurama said while waving one of his paws. "You can ask them about it later. Right now, we need to talk about going back." This statement caused both of their expressions to turn serious. "Our time here in kitsune realm is drawing closer to an end and we will be going back to the human realm soon. Only the special technique I told you about remains to be learned. So I want to ask you and I want you to answer with complete honesty and seriousness.

Do you feel that you are ready, in both body and mind, to go back and accomplish your goals in the human world?"

"Hai." They replied just as Kurama was hoping and expecting. And he gave them a proud smile for that.

"Good, now that that's confirmed, let's go inside and eat. They made rihaakuru and rice."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, which earned a giggle from Hinata as the trio went in to eat and end a very long day.

######### ############ ###### #### time skip ####### ########### ##### #############

Team 8, now consisting of only Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru trailed back to Suna with their shoulders slumped. It had now been one whole year since Naruto and Hinata had gone missing and they were coming from yet another unsuccessful search mission for their teammate and their blonde friend. They had all been growing more and more frustrated and depressed after every failed mission. They were quickly starting to lose hope in ever finding them. They were losing hope in finding them alive.

Kurenai had been a mess ever since their first failed mission a year back, and the tension and civil war that followed only made it worse. She could barely sleep at night, she could barely focus on missions and she was even thinking of resigning as a ninja. The only thing that kept her going was the will to find Hinata. She had become a mother figure to the girl after her real mother died and her father became distant and cold. But she had failed to do her duty right because she failed to care for her enough to keep her from running away. She had failed in her role, which was why Hinata was missing now. And it was driving her mad inside.

Her students weren't fairing much better either. Kiba had been very angry at himself about not being good enough pack member. He had been unusually quite under normal circumstances and very loud when his teammate was brought up. Shino had gone even quieter than before and seemed worked up unlike his usual calm self. And Akamaru very rarely showed happiness through the last year.

"KUSO!" Kiba yelled out and threw a punch at a branch, breaking it in half. The others didn't even flinch, they were used to this kind of sudden actions from him by now. "Why can't we find them. We have looked everywhere they could've gone. Yet there's still no trace of them." Akamaru whined as he rubbed against Kiba's leg in an effort to comfort him.

"I know Kiba. And trust me, I'm not feeling any better about this than you are." Kurenai said in a worn out voice.

"But what do we do now Kurenai sensei? As Kiba said, we have searched all the places where they could have gone or could have been taken. Logic would suggest that we give up, but I want to keep going." Shino said with determination rarely shown.

Kurenai smiled at Shino's devotion to his teammate. He might be quiet and reserved, but he cared for his friends greatly. But the smile soon vanished as she thought about his question. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "All we can do is keep searching, and hope they eventually turn up."

############ ########### ############## ########## ########### ########### #########

The valley of the end; the place where one of the greatest battles in shinobi history was fought between Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara. And decades later, another great battle was fought, this time between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Today, it was not a battle that was being fought in the valley. Today, the door was being opened for a force that will soon be known throughout the shinobi world.

Red chakra was swirling on top of the statue of the Shodaime. It kept swirling as it grew bigger and eventually formed into a portal. Through this portal stepped out two figures, one male and one female. The portal closed behind them as the two figures gazed at the valley. The male figure gazed down at where a blonde boy had once laid, passed out and almost killed by the one he had considered to be his best friend. After a few seconds, he looked back at his female companion and nodded, the female doing the same. He directed his gaze towards the direction of his old home and crossed his arms.

"We're back!"

########### ########## ########## ################ ########## ########### ##########

IAF: Extra! Extra! Get your extra long chapter here!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back and as my IAF said, with an extra long chapter (extra long for me at least). Hope you liked it. I wrote my first fight scene (even if very small) in this chap. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about it so that I can improve for later, longer ones. And tell me what you thought of the chapter overall. I'm going to quote Goku with some twists of my own here, ahem;

"People of , lend me your reviews!"

Anyway, Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Taifu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I don't even own a computer. Seriously, I do all my writing from my college library computers or my friend's laptop.

Chapter six- first impression

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto stood atop the Shodaime hokage's head in the valley of the end. He was wearing a white shirt over his mesh undershirt. He had on a black coat over the white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just above the shoulders and the collar turned up. The coat ended at mid thigh and had the Uzumaki swirl at the back in orange. He wore black pants which were tucked in dark combat boots. A headband with the kanji for 'kaze' was wrapped around where his konoha headband used to be and he had white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms and hands, without covering the fingers. And to top it all off, Naruto had a red staff Bo in a light brown sheath over his back.

Behind him, a little to the right stood the former Hyuuga heiress, now known as Hinata Hime, the name given to her by the young man in front of her. She wore a light lavender zip-up jacket, which didn't have a hood like her old one, over her own mesh shirt. The jacket ended at the beginning of her thighs and the sleeves reached up to her wrists. There were white and dark blue lines around the ending of the sleeves and the jacket. On the back of her jacket was the kanji for 'hime' written in purple. She wore dark blue pants that reached to her ankles and had on female ninja sandals. Like her blonde companion, she also had a headband wrapped around where her konoha headband used to be. Only this one had the kanji for 'mizu'. And to finish it off, she had a black naginata, with a gold hilt and a silver blade, strapped to her back.

Hinata shifted her gaze from the direction of konoha to the person before her. "So, now that we're back, what do you intend to do? I mean, I know what you want to do eventually, but, what do you intend to do on an immediate basis?"

Naruto closed his eyes before answering, "First things first, we need to make a name for ourselves. We can't accomplish what we want to with our current status. To do this, I was planning on going after famous missing nins and criminal organizations. That way, we'll not only be known throughout, but also make ourselves enough money for our goals."

Hinata smiled at the whiskered boy's words, but that smile soon vanished as she asked, "But?"

"But, we need money to do that in the first place, money that we are going to get." Naruto opened his eyes and turned a hard gaze towards the leaf. "Money that belonged to my parents and now belongs to me. We're going to konoha, to claim my inheritance!"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a few seconds before stepping forward to his side. "Not only your inheritance. The hyuuga doesn't deserve what my mother left behind!"

Naruto smiled "Alright," he said as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed two hooded black cloaks. He handed one to Hinata as he put on the other one. "Let's go!"

############# ##############

Kakashi and Yamato raced through the deserts of wind country, heading towards fire country. It was just a few minutes ago when they felt something that they could only describe as the Kyuubi's chakra. It was very faint, but it was there. And right now, they were heading to where they felt the chakra come from, in hopes of finding a certain missing ninja.

After a few more minutes of running, they spotted three other ninja and what seemed like a dog ahead of them. Both of them sped up to catch up to the ninja they now recognized. Soon enough they were running side by side with team 8 led by Kurenai. "You felt that too right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, do you think it's him?"

"Well, if it isn't him then it could only be Kyuubi free from the seal. But I highly doubt the considering the little amount of chakra we felt."

"If it is him, I can only hope Hinata is with him."

Kakashi only nodded as they continued through the deserts as fast as they could.

############# #############

"Kukukuku, looks like your old friend is out of hiding Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said while looking at the direction of his old home.

"Hn, the dobe? I couldn't care less about him unless I was about to kill him for more power." Sasuke said offhandedly as he went back to practicing the fire jutsu he had just now learned from his current sensei.

"There are two reasons why you should care. One is what you just said; you need to kill him to gain more power, power of the mangekyou. We both already went through this, you can't kill your brother unless you have the same eyes as him." 'Or unless I was using your body' he added mentally as Sasuke turned a sharp stare at him. He just ignored it and continued. "Second, why do you think he has been in hiding all this time?" Sasuke stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "Yes, he has been training under someone for the past year. And without konoha to hold him back, I'd say he would be quite strong by now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you getting at?"

Orochimaru grinned. "You have to kill him now Sasuke-kun, before he gets strong enough to actually challenge you. Doing so would not only give you the power you need, but will also eliminate the biggest obstacle you have between killing your brother."

Sasuke stood there for some time in deep thought while the sannin just kept looking at him with a smirk. The former leaf genin could see the benefits of what his mentor was implying. He had left Naruto alive at the valley over a year ago because he didn't want to gain power the way his brother told him to. At least, that was what he had told himself at the time. The truth of the matter was that he simply couldn't kill the person he considered his best friend at the time. But that was the old Sasuke. The current Sasuke would do anything he could to gain the power needed to kill his brother. He opened his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to leave immediately!"

"Good, but you'll need ninja to go with you."

"Tch, I don't need anyone else to kill the dobe." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"You know that is not the reason why I still will be sending them with you." Orochimaru said in a low tone, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks.

"….fine, but no more than four." He disappeared from the room before Orochimaru could reply.

The hebi sennin smirked after his student left, and disappeared himself via shunshin. He reappeared at his special lab where Kabuto was currently examining the figure inside the cylindrical tube. "Kabuto, what is his status?"

The glasses wearing medic look at his master and spoke in a slightly amazed voice. "His chakra capacity is already on the verge of reaching kage level and his body is estimated to be as strong as the third Raikage's in just a few more months!"

"Excellent! What about his mental capacity?"

"It is strong enough to understand and obey commands, but not strong enough to think on the same levels as an average ninja, just as you wished!"

"Perfect, everything is going just perfect. But you are dismissed from your normal duties for now Kabuto." The spy medic raised an eyebrow at this. "You are to go with Sasuke and assist him in killing the kyuubi brat if necessary, and make sure he comes back to me."

Kabuto nodded his head, "Understood!"

############# ##############

Naruto and Hinata casually walked on the road towards the Konoha gates. They could now see the giant doors in a distance. Naruto took out two masks from his cloak. The cloaks they wore wrapped around their bodies completely and ended just above their knees. The hoods covered their hair and shadowed most of their faces, leaving only the mouth and chin visible. But Naruto didn't want to take any chances with their identities, so he handed one mask to his female companion and asked her to put it on.

Hinata looked at the mask Naruto gave her. It was a plain dark purple mask that was completely blank with no markings, no special curves, and even no eye holes. She looked at the blonde boy and saw him putting on his mask, which was the same as hers, only dark orange colored. "Um, Naruto-kun, how are we supposed to see with these?"

The now masked boy turned his head towards her, which Hinata found somewhat creepy, and replied, "There is a seal on each one that allows us to see through the whole thing. You will be able to see like you're not wearing a mask at all. But to anyone else, our faces will be covered."

Hinata smiled, "You're getting very good at fuinjutsu Naruto-kun. I should know, you freed me from that accursed seal after all." She said as she put her mask on.

"I wasn't going to let that monstrosity stay on my hime." He said as they neared the gates.

Hinata blushed under her mask. She had noticed that Naruto had started to speak to her like that towards the end of their training. She wasn't sure what it meant, weather it was just friendly admiration or more. She hoped it was the later, no matter how unlikely it seemed to her. She shook her head mentally to get her thoughts back on track.

"So how exactly are we going to get in?" The indigo haired girl asked as she activated her byakugan and examined the wall and gates. There were the usual gate guards, two chunin from what she could make out. That was expected since it was in the middle of the afternoon. She could see a pair of ANBU stationed on the wall on either side of the gates, and similar pairs further on the wall. Each pair had about a 100 meters distance between them. And last, she saw a thin dome of chakra which seemed to go over the whole village.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Well, since we were going to make a name for ourselves, why not make an impression right now?" He turned to Hinata, who was looking at him with what he figured was a questioning look behind the mask. "I want you to make a scene at the gate while I sneak in unnoticed."

Hinata smirked, "Done"

Naruto nodded and vanished via air shunshin. Hinata turned back towards the gate, still smirking. "This, is going to be fun." After about one more minute of walking, she finally reached the gates.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business with Konoha?" One of the chunin asked as she stopped in front of them. With her still activated byakugan she could see the ANBU above getting ready for a possible battle. She stood there without a movement, and just as the chunin opened his mouth to ask again, she spoke.

"Me?" The chunin were slightly taken aback by the sweet feminine voice. "I am known by quite a few names, but you can call me, Mizu. And as for what my business is with Konoha…" She trailed of as the front of her cloak moved a little, the chunin and ANBU tensed. The cloak opened in the middle, from where she brought her arm out and dropped an object to the floor. The leaf shinobi glanced at the object, to see that it was a slashed leaf forehead protector.

Before any of them could react, the female who called herself Mizu attacked, kicking the chunin closest to her on the ribs, sending him flying back. The other chunin attacked as the ANBU above descended. Hinata danced around the chunin's attacks while simultaneously doing hand seals inside her cloak. She spun around the chunin and kicked him in the back as she called out, "Suiton: Mizukujira no jutsu!" (Water release: water whale technique) Hinata spat out a huge whale made of water towards the approaching ANBU. They tried to dodge the attack, but even with their speed, two of the ANBU got caught up in the jutsu because of its size.

The remaining two reached her and engaged her in a taijutsu battle. Hinata for the most part used her mizuken to dodge their blows, but blocked the ones that she couldn't dodge. After some more attempts of landing a blow on the cloaked girl, one of the ANBU, one with an owl mask, jumped back and started doing hand signs. Seeing this, Hinata started counter attacking and soon kicked the ANBU back just as the owl masked one called out, "Doton: Iwatatsu no jutsu!" (Earth release: Stone dragon technique)

Hinata quickly took off her naginata and channeled water chakra through it while making a downward slice toward the incoming dragon. The chakra enhanced blade of the naginata sliced the dragon in half, the two halves flying harmlessly by either side of her. The ANBU she kicked away, one with a dog mask, took out a ningato and dashed at her. The owl masked one doing the same. She could see the two chunin getting ready to rush her as well, so she made a hand sign just before the ANBU reached her.

From the water splattered on the ground from her previous water whale, several forms started to rise and take form. They formed into ten copies of her, from which four rushed the chunin and the remaining six came to assist her. The six mizu bunshin held off owl as Hinata herself fought dog. She deflected a strike aimed at her heart with her blade and hit the ANBU's temple with the end of the naginata. She quickly followed it up with a low powered Juuken strike to the spine, temporarily paralyzing the shinobi.

She focused around her and saw more shinobi had arrived and were being held off by her clones. She could sense that Naruto had successfully sneaked in, so she decided to end it there. "I would've really loved to stay and play some more, but I'm afraid I'm running a tight schedule, so…" She made a hand sign which caused all ten of her mizu bunshin to explode simultaneously, taking down most of the leaf ninja. Before any of the remaining could reach her, she disappeared in a swirl of water.

The Highest ranking ANBU among the leaf shinobi looked around to see the damage caused by one single female ninja. Part of the gates was destroyed, seven of their shinobi were injured, three of them ANBU. And the worst part was he could feel during the battle that the masked female was holding back, very much. "Mizu….Hokage-sama must be informed of this right away!"

############# ###############

Naruto raced through the shadows of Konoha with his chakra lowered to a minimum as to not alert the ninja. But he wasn't going where he originally intended to go. While he was heading towards his parents' home, he noticed a major difference in the hokage monument. A new face was half engraved onto the monument. But it wasn't the face Naruto expected. The face was of an old man he somewhat remembered seeing in the hokage's office a couple of times when he was younger. So he decided to investigate, which was why he was now heading towards the hokage tower.

After a couple of twists, turns and detours to avoid being seen by patrolling ANBU, whom he also found suspicious since they didn't look like leaf's normal ANBU, he made it to the hokage tower. He inspected the place and saw that it was heavily guarded. Deciding that the best way to get in was to disguise himself, he sneaked towards a pair of ANBU he could feel some distance away.

Naruto, now in leaf ANBU gear, walked through the tower corridors. When he reached the hokage office, he found five ANBU standing outside the door. He stopped in front of them and said, "I have a message for Hokage-sama."

An ANBU with a falcon mask stepped forward. "Hokage-sama is currently in a private meeting with the elders. Is the message of enough importance for interruption?"

Naruto looked at the door before replying, "No, it isn't." He vanished from the spot in a swirl of air. He reappeared on the ceiling of the office where he found two more ANBU, who swiftly turned when he appeared.

"OH, it's just you rat. What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

Naruto retrieved two pieces of paper and handed them to the ANBU. "Captain asked me to give you these." The ANBU took the paper, opened it and fell flat on their faces. Naruto took the papers back, which had a paralyzing seal on each one. He then focused on the office and pulled out another paper with a seal on it. This time he placed the paper on the ceiling and placed his hand over it. Pushing chakra into the seal to break through the security seals, he closed his eyes and listened to the conversation.

"….not a threat by himself, if he joins suna it would cause severe problems!" he heard an old woman's voice say.

"I am well aware of that Koharu. That is why I said I was going to send hunter nins after him after this." Said the voice of an old man.

"In that case, what happens if he releases the kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes shot open as he realized who they were talking about. But he quickly closed them and refocused on the conversation. "….it almost destroyed the whole village, even when we had two kages!"

"That it did, but I can assure you that I have the solution for that as well. You just have to trust me for now."

There was a brief moment of silence before another male voice just as old broke it, "Alright, we will trust you with this, Hokage-sama." Naruto's eyes again snapped open. That meant that Tsunade really wasn't Hokage anymore. But if she stepped down or even if got replaced, shouldn't her face be engraved on the monument? 'What happened while I was gone?' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a commotion inside the office.

"Hokage-sama, there was an attack on the main gate!" A new male voice much younger exclaimed.

There was a short pause before the Hokage asked, "How many attackers where there? Could you identify any of them?"

"The attacker was only one female ninja wearing mask who called herself Mizu! And judging by her voice and size, she was no older than 16!"

"What happened to her? Were you able to capture her?" The hokage asked after a short pause.

"…I'm afraid not Hokage-sama. She was very proficient in water based jutsu and incapacitated three ANBU, two jonnin and two chunin. And…I could tell very clearly that she was holding back!"

Naruto could practically feel the three elders' eyes widen as the ANBU said that. 'That's my girl.' He thought with a smirk. Deciding he had heard what he needed and that Hinata was fine, he went to dig deeper into what happened in his former home during his absence. So that's why, after some more sneaking around, he found himself in a room of the tower where secret documents were kept.

Naruto created three shadow clones and started speeding through documents. After searching almost the entire room, one of the clones found the file with all the information about the hokage situation. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read through the papers in the file. 'So baa-chan was overthrown by the current hokage and his lackeys huh? This could bring some changes to my plans.'

As he finished reading the file, another clone came to him with a file. "More info about this?" the original asked.

"No, but you'll find this just as interesting." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took the file from the clone. He began to read through the papers and at each page his eyes got wider. Then he smirked.

"Yes, interesting indeed. Okay, we are done here." The original said, to which the clones nodded and disappeared. Naruto put the files back and slipped out of the tower. Now he could focus on what he originally came here to do.

############# ###############

Naruto, now rid of the ANBU gear, arrived at the outskirts of the village, where his parents' home was, to find Hinata there already waiting for him. The girl saw him arrive and immediately rushed to him. "Naruto-kun, why are you so late? I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, I had to look into some things. I promise I'll tell you about them later, but right now we got other things to do." Hinata nodded, trusting the blonde. Naruto turned towards the estate that belonged to his mother and father. "So that's the Namikaze estate. Not too shabby I'd say." He then looked around before turning to the girl beside him. "Where are the guards?"

"There were none when I arrived."

Naruto was quite confused by this. Why would they leave such an important place unguarded? Nevertheless, he and Hinata made their way to the gates of the estate. Naruto inspected the gate to find a seal on it, a blood seal. 'So dad made sure only one of the family can open it.' He though while biting his figure and spraying some blood onto the seal. They waited for it to work, but nothing happened.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion. "Maybe the seal is worn out after all these years." Hinata offered, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, that can't be it." He took a closer look at the seal and saw what was wrong. "This seal has been tampered with by someone. Probably the new hokage trying to take the wealth and jutsus of my parents."

"New hokage?"

"A story for later." Naruto looked around the surroundings once again. "That's probably the reason there are no guards around. The arrogant bastards think that if they can't break the seal then no one else can." Naruto took out a brush, ink bottle and a blank scroll. "Too bad I can do exactly that." He said as he scrubbed a seal on the scroll. He finished by drawing five small Uzumaki spirals in a circular alignment. He put away the ink and brush and placed his right hand on the seal, a fingertip on each of the spirals. Pushing chakra through his fingertips, Naruto slowly raised his hand, the seal coming out of the scroll following his hand. Once the whole seal was out, the blonde slammed his hand and the seal onto the gate. The whole gate glowed for a bit before both of them heard a 'click'.

"Shall we?" Naruto said and both of the dashed inside. They encountered another seal at the front door, which was also broken by the young fuinjutsu master. Once inside, Naruto went to find the jutsu library Kurama told him about and sent Hinata to find the treasury. Naruto found the library easily enough with the instructions Kurama provided and started sealing anything and everything in the room.

Hinata had a much harder time finding her destination, but eventually did find it. Though the door was covered in seals so she had to wait till her companion got there. Once Naruto arrived, they worked out the seals and collected all the wealth that now belonged to them. This was, by Hinata's estimates, worth over 1.8 million ryo.

Before they left the estate, Naruto wanted to make one last stop. The blonde teen opened the door to his parents' bedroom. The room was quite big and was split into two parts. One part had his parents' king sized bed, a dressing table and other things you would expect from a married couple's bedroom. The other half had walls painted like the sky, lots of stuffed toys and a baby bed. That part was meant for him.

Naruto removed his mask to reveal sad eyes. He slowly made his way to a desk near the bed, where a picture of his father and his pregnant mother was placed on. He picked it up and just looked at it silently. Hinata remained at the door way to give the blonde some space. After about a minute of staring, he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "This is the first time I'm seeing my mother…she's beautiful." He ran his thumb over his mother's face before sighing. "I just wish I got to actually meet her, and dad." There was another moment of silence before Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Right, now's not the time for this." He said as he brought out a scroll and sealed the picture. He did the same with other things he found important like his parents' photo album.

After they were done with the room, they put explosive tags all over the place and got out. Once outside, Naruto took one last look at his parents' home. "I'm sorry guys, I wish I could just let it be, but I can't have anyone finding anything here that can be used in the wrong way." They both made a hand sign and teleported using their respective shunshin just as the explosives went off.

At the valley of the end, on top of the statue of Uchiha Madara, stood four figures. One of them, a teenage girl with somewhat spikey red hair, had her eyes closed and her right hand in a seal. After a few moments, The girl turned to the rest of the small group. "The chakra definitely came from around here, and the person seemed to have gone in that direction." She said, pointing east.

A dark haired teen of about the same age as the girl looked at the direction and smirked. "Hmph, going back home so soon? The dobe is still weak!" he turned back to the group. "Doesn't matter, we're still going after him, come on." The rest of the group complied and they set off on their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

############## #############

IAF: Don't look at me, *points down*

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the late update. I have just been very busy with exams, and assignments, and exams, and reading fanfiction, and exams, and my own laziness, and exams, and exams, and…you get the point. But now I've got everything under control-

IAF: NOT

A/N: ….so hopefully I'll be back to my usual update schedule

IAF: Yeah right

A/N: Anyway, what did you think of the chap? Liked it? Disliked it? Neutralized it? Tell me what I did right and rong. Yes, the spelling is rong (get it?), that was on purpose. I just like to right 'rong' instead of 'wrong' (get it?).

IAF: Ok, now you're just going overboard with lame puns.

A/N: *sigh* alright I'll stop. Okay guys, see you next week or something. Read, Review and Rasengan. Let's see if you guys can get the reviews up to 60 by the chapter 7. Anyway-

IAF: Ja ne

A/N: Oi, that's my line!


End file.
